


You Can't Run Forever

by Lycoris_Caldwelli



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Genius Tony Stark, Hulk Smash (Marvel), Living Together, Love at First Sight, M/M, Misunderstandings, SHIELD Academy, Superpowers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Caldwelli/pseuds/Lycoris_Caldwelli
Summary: Tony Stark finds out that being a teenage genius does not solve all problems. Especially when the problem is tall handsome, blue-eyed, and golden-haired.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

"Tony... you know you can't run forever, right?" Rhodey asked, looking up from the book at his friend, who at first glance decided to use the shadow cast by an old maple and take a nap between classes. Well, that's what somebody who doesn't know Tony would think.

Everyone who dared to get to know him at least a little bit knew that at that moment his brilliant mind went on a journey towards the future.

"Come on, Rhod," Pepper sighed, setting aside one of the countless projects she was just finishing. "They have no right to force him to do such things. Besides, it's not like Tony doesn't do anything for them."

"Pep, the phrase "scholarship, technical department, military section" seems quite unambiguous" sighed the boy. "It's not like I'm not against it, but it looks like Headmaster Coulson imagined "gadgets" differently than Tony."

"He hasn't told him anything, yet," Pepper snorted, then gave her slumbering friend a tender look.

Stark paid no attention to their quarrels, especially this particular one, which had lasted for almost a year. This is exactly from the day Tony was admitted to a world-class government educational institution, called SHIELD for some reason. Of course, it had to be an acronym, but it was apparently too secretive and confidential to be revealed to the average student, and Tony had not yet managed to figure it out (or, more humiliating, steal from the headmaster's computer).

He has been present in school life since he was eight years old. All because his father funded numerous scholarships, but he never had time to officially award them, which is why Tony, as heir to Stark Industries, had to do it for him. When it turned out that the charming genius boy was doing a greater sensation on galas than a busy middle-aged charmer (and therefore attracts more investors), Howard threw all the duties associated with the SHIELD on his firstborn's shoulders.

Still, he was officially admitted to the SHIELD only a year ago, just after he managed to escape his abductors. He was supposed to be safe at school, but... Exactly. BUT. The kidnappers hoped that they would make him build weapons. The SHIELD was expecting exactly the same. He hadn't given them anything they could use, so far. He didn't even show them the prototype of the armor that he used to escape. Rhodey was right. The day when Headmaster Coulson will lose his patience was approaching with great speed.

He sighed in resignation and sat up. He was about to tell his friends that he was prepared for Coulson's anger and that he had already prepared several prototypes to tame his superiors. That's when his eyes fell on him.

It didn't bother Tony that, with his mouth open, he was devouring someone with his eyes, though that expression certainly was humiliating for someone with his social status. Right now it was enough for him to look. Look at the golden hair in which the rays of the sun play, at the perfectly blue eyes, calm as a cloudless sky, at wide strong shoulders, slender waist, long legs...

"Who is this?" he whispered a bit embarrassed when Pepper's soft laugh pulled him away from the examination.

"You mean those three?" asked Rhodey, nodding towards the blonde.

Tony frowned, not quite understanding what his friend meant. It took him a moment to realize that this young god was not alone. He was followed by the most unpleasant duo that Stark ever saw. It was not that they were ugly; on the contrary, they were quite attractive. There was just something murderous about them, both in the girl with fiery hair and in the boy with the eyes of the bird of prey.

"They are new students on a military scholarship," Pepper replied, as always well informed. "The girl is Natalie Rushman, and these two are Clint Burton and Steven Rogers."

"Please, not Clint, let his name not be Clint!" Stark cursed, and said aloud:

"Military scholarship? It's like you, Rhodes."

The boy nodded and grinned.

"They had to just arrive. I will go greet them. Maybe I will drop them at Coulson and show them around the school right away,” Rhodey called enthusiastically, abandoned the book and ran toward the new students. Nothing unusual; after all, who would like to read "History-of-weapons-and-military-just-another-bland-edition"?

Taking advantage of the fact that they were alone, Pepper moved closer to Tony and whispered in his ear:

"Should I sniff around the tall and handsome one?" she asked, unnecessarily. The tone of her voice clearly suggested that even if Tony wouldn't want to engage in a relationship with this walking perfection, she would do anything to force him to do so.

So the decision was made. He nodded to pretend he still had any control over his life.

"Meanwhile I'll face Coulson," the boy replied, smiling at the very corner of his mouth, which didn't foretell anything good.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony had for a long time considered that sooner or later he would have to bring Coulson something that would satisfy him. He had a few such gadgets prepared in his studio, so it was enough to pick up the better ones (of course together with the manual) and take them to the dear headmaster's office.

The office, which always overwhelmed him, because it resembled his father's office so much. Sorely classical, old-fashioned, dark, full of wooden decorative furniture, royal red, and gold of all kinds of decorations and awards.

He tucked the bag over his shoulder, taking comfort from the sheer weight of his genius, and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Anthony," Coulson called. Knowing his obsession with security, he followed Tony's path to his office on all possible cameras deployed throughout the school.

There is nothing like professional concern for the safety of students.

Stark entered the office and, with a small boy's smile on his face, exclaimed:

"Hi, Phil! What's up?"

Ah, this disgust on his grim face! Wonderful! Tony loved to speak by name to all adults who did not dare to forbid him for his father's sake. Especially those who hated it. And especially Coulson.

The headmaster calmed his pride and smiled weakly at Stark.

"I think it's pretty good because assuming what's in your bag, you brought me a present."

"Even a few!" Tony announced throwing the bag carelessly (though cautiously, really) onto the mahogany desk and immediately ran to the exit. "I hope your superiors will like them. Please say Nick I said hi!" he shouted over his shoulder and jumped out of the office. He ignored Coulson's call. Tony knew it would piss him off; after all, he should not have the faintest idea of the existence of someone like Nicolas Fury.

It can be said that he managed to achieve a double victory.

He glanced at his watch; it was only four PM. Maybe he could still find Bruce in the lab. Then (including the appearance of his new crush) he could count this day as a triumphant one.


	3. Chapter 3

That Bruce Banner would spend his free afternoon in the laboratory was certain, as well as the fact that Tony would stay with him until O-fuck-it-is-already-so-late ?! That's why it was completely dark when Happy drove the young genius to his family estate.

That's why the first thing that struck the boy was the light in his father's office. Howard Stark was at home. Or rather: in this "hotel" in which he rarely visited and his son lived in permanently.

"Mr. Howard asked that you see him," Happy said happily, opening the door for Tony, first car's, then to the mansion.

That's when Tony saw the second thing. Or rather things. There was a jacket on the hanger that certainly didn't belong to his father. What's more interesting, it wasn't a women's jacket either. Dark brown leather, slightly worn, a style more casual than elegant. And shoes in a similar fashion. It could only mean an unofficial military delegation. Wonderful. Has Coulson already informed his father that Tony knows about Fury's existence?

The boy sighed, left his jacket and shoes as far away from their "guest" things as possible, and headed for his father's office. When he had the last corridor to pass, he heard something that made shivers ran down his back.

"Howard, please stop! It tickles!"

Oh, wonderful. So the fact that the jacket was male didn't mean that it wasn't his father's new toy. All in all, Tony shouldn't be surprised by that. This is not the first time his father has changed his orientation so that it suited his mood.

The office door was slightly ajar, allowing a streak of disturbingly bright light to escape into the corridor. Maybe he shouldn't bother them now? Their hushed laughing voices were so unambiguous... On the other hand, they should have closed the door, and besides, Father wanted him to come in, right?

Tony knocked carefully on the door frame and went inside. 

He felt sick.

"Oh, Tony! You're finally here! Have you met Steve? Since today he will go to SHIELD..."

If his father said anything else, Tony didn't hear it. "At least his name isn't Clint," roared in his head as if it was any consolation.

It was his young god, this walking perfection, his knight in shining armor. From the waist up, completely naked, without socks, as if he had just pulled on his pants, all wet and sticky from something shiny, with blue spots running along the ribs.

Why? What has he done to deserve this? He was so polite today...  
He looked away from this awful spectacle and slowly began to retreat.

"Won't you stay?" His father was surprised as if he had no idea that he had just destroyed his son's life. No, wait, he really didn't know he did that. "I thought you should get to know each other better. You know, Steve will be visiting us quite often now..."

"I still have work to do in the workshop," Tony said and gathered all his strength to give them an apologetic smile and run away.

He was still able to hear his father saying to Steve:

"I'm so sorry. He's terribly introverted and has problems dealing with new people."

Oh, so he was the one that was something wrong with? So getting into an affair with someone for whom you might as well be a father is completely normal? Damn it!

As if that wasn't enough, Steve up close (and half-naked) was even more radiant. It was as if he was created to worship and admire. And actually, that would be enough for Tony. Absolutely pure platonic love, nothing more. There was no chance for it now. How could he watch Steve's happiness from the shadow, knowing that his own father was the one who made him happy?

He ran to his workshop and slammed the door.

The light came on automatically, wounding his eyes and squeezing a few tears out of them.

"Jarvis, turn off the damn light!" Tony shouted, redirecting his anger onto artificial intelligence.

"Yes, Master Stark."

For several painfully long hours, he tried to get to work and then just to fall asleep. He couldn't do one or the other. He only thought about what he saw in his father's office, what must have happened before he came, and what might have happened after he fled. The awareness of how unpredictable his father was in relationships didn't help at all. He couldn't be happy that his father would get bored of Steve one day, because that would mean that those perfect blue eyes would be filled with sadness every time they meet as if Tony was guilty of what had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, listen," Pepper began, finally getting to Tony, hidden in the shadow of his favorite tree. "His name is Steve Rogers, he is twenty-one years old and he has the rank of captain, he grew up in Brooklyn, he likes sport, literature, old films, Frank Sinatra and painting. There is no girlfriend, and although several candidates have already applied, he has no interest, so maybe there is a chance..."

"Pep," Tony interrupted her with a face contorted in a poor parody of a reassuring smile. "He's sleeping with my father."

Pepper and Rhodey looked at him in horror. It wasn't his father's behavior that worried them, just how Tony would handle it. Well, it wasn't the first time he was after a sleepless night, so it couldn't be that bad.

From their eyes, he guessed it was even worse.

He had to run away from them. From them and their compassion. They were his best friends, the only friends except for Banner and Jarvis, so he had to protect them from his pain. Once again he tried to smile:

"I promised Bruce I would go see him," he lied and walked away quickly enough that they wouldn't follow him, and slow enough that it didn't look like an escape.

All in all, he was very curious about Banner's test results, so maybe nothing will happen if he is stuck in his laboratory. It would be the best move. He would disappear from Rhodey's and Pepper's sight and would reduce the possibility that he would accidentally run into...

"Stark, wait!"

Wonderful. Just great. The same soft male voice that with laugher murmured his father's name, to him was referring only as "Stark." It couldn't have been better.

Tony turned slowly to take a look at Steve, who was heading towards him with his two guards. From the eyes of the two he read clearly that if Steve wanted to talk to him, their head was in it so that he could not escape. Tony decided not to even try.

"Hey," Steve called irritatingly cheerfully when he was close enough not to have to raise his voice. It didn't change the fact that someone like him got the attention of everyone around him. "I am sorry about yesterday. It came out a bit ridiculous."

Stark eyed the blush that crawled on Rogers' cheeks. He couldn't answer it. "Indeed, it turned out ridiculous. I wanted to sleep with you and you chose my father." Embarrassing. He just nodded his head as a sign of accepting an apology.

"Have you met Natalie and Clint?" Steve asked, obviously trying to break the silence between them.

"I haven't had the chance yet," Tony admitted truthfully. He nodded at them. He knew they were dangerous, and they knew he knew. For the three of them, such a beginning of acquaintance was quite enough, unfortunately, Steve decided to make a more detailed presentation, at least when it came to the young genius:

"Tony is Howard's son."

So in Steve's world, Tony only exists because he is the son of his father. Splendid.

Anything. Let anything happen that will save him from this nightmare. He won't really be mad. Not at all.

"Anthony! Could I borrow you to my office?"

"Thank God for Coulson."

Tony looked at him with a smile so full of happiness and gratitude that the eyebrows of his three new "friends" involuntarily went up.

"I don't know, Phil," Tony laughed, which made Steve not only surprised but also dismayed. If he calls his father by name, what's wrong with Tony being on name terms with Coulson? Ah, yes. They were not lovers. "Capturing me is not a simple matter."

The headmaster decided to grab the bull by the horns because instead of scolding him for acting like they were really close in the school corridor, he put his arm around Tony like a best friend would and tried to pull him by the tongue:

"You still didn't tell me how you managed to escape..."

Before he drowned completely in these verbal scuffles with Coulson, he heard Steve ask his guards:

"What he means by that? What's up with this escaping?"


	5. Chapter 5

Coulson's office, as usual, radiated with stiffness. This time, however, Tony gratefully hid inside. Even if it meant exposing himself to the headmaster's embarrassing questions.

"So you met Rogers and the others?"

Oh, here it comes, one of such questions.

"Mhm," Tony said lightly. "Was that the reason why you dragged me here?"

Coulson sat on his black armchair behind the mahogany table and gave Tony a polite but patronizing smile. What he will want to force him to do this time?

"My superiors approved the prototypes you left me yesterday," Phil confessed, it was a top-class compliment in his mouth. "One particularly appealed to them," in support of his words, he pulled a stack of documents from the drawer and handed them to Stark. The boy quickly recognized his own notes and corrections made to them. He didn't really like anyone else's notes on his work, but some of them seemed... intriguing.

"Do you want me to turn an impact stun gun into an arrowhead?" He asked, looking up from his sketches. "How much time I have? And if I am allowed to know where such an order comes from?"

"Yes. Not more than a week if possible. No, you are not allowed. You already know too much."

"And what will you do about it, Phil? Will you eliminate me?" Tony laughed, but he quickly realized it was true. They'll do it if he sniffs too much and produces too little weapon.

"Of course not, Anthony," Coulson denied in an act of courtesy. "If you want, you can go now. I wish you a nice time working on new projects."

Tony didn't need to be told twice. He quickly realized that it was a signal for him to vanish, so he did. Coulson's behavior made it clear to him that at some point the headmaster had revealed too much information to him. Only in which? Wait, wait, what did he ask at the beginning? Has he met Rogers... Well, that's a stupid question. However, he also asked about the other two. Did any of them use a bow? He crossed Steve out immediately. His silhouette suggested melee combat rather than ranged attacks. Natalie or Clint? Clint had definitely stronger shoulders, so he was the one to consider.

What kind of project was it? After all, Rhodey was on a military scholarship, and he absolutely didn't resemble any of them. Not to mention Steve, with his...

Enough. Enough thinking about Steve. It won't change anything anyway, and thinking about him was horribly painful.

It was better to think about Banner and his radiation.

On the way to the laboratory, he also caught a coffee machine and took the two largest with all possible additives (he affectionately called it fuel, which always made Bruce laugh). Armed with that, he went to visit his friend.

Banner at first glance seemed much happier to him than usual, which also made Tony feel better. At least fate was smiling at one of them.

"Well, well, Bruce! Am I mistaken or are you radiating?"

"Tony, are you picking me up or just trying to be funny?" Banner asked in reply, giving him a wide smile from above a row of test tubes."

"I brought you a full tank of fuel, so I'm afraid it's rather the first one," Stark replied, handing him coffee. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"I'd say it's rather good because I need your help," Bruce laughed. He set aside all notes and calculations, finding some space for their conversation. "I got involved in a project. A real project. Like real. Not some cheap experiments, but a PROJECT. Do you get it?"

"I am happy for you," said the younger boy. "But before I start screaming with you like a little girl at the sight of a unicorn, would you like to reveal some more details?"

Banner rolled his eyes and started teasing him.

"You know, this is an actual secret project so..."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I can only tell you that I inherited from Abraham Erskine project of super-soldier serum," he confessed, very pleased with himself, but when he met Tony's doubtful look, his enthusiasm escaped. "I know that sounds like a joke, but believe me, it's not. Erskine managed to complete the project and create one such soldier, but soon after he died and left behind only the result of his research and several encrypted notes."

"And you, basing on these notes and the soldier's genetic material, will try to reconstruct this whole serum?"

"Bingo!" Bruce admitted happily. "And it so happens that he will come here soon. You probably already had the opportunity to see him. His name is Steve Rogers, tall, blond, rather handsome... Tony? All right? You are so pale."

"I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well. Again. You know how it is…"

This clumsy explanation was interrupted by knocking on the door. Damn! Why did he have to be everywhere, so Tony wasn't even able to forget him? Why did it have to be him in the first place?

"You can come in, Steve!" Bruce called. He really didn't know what was happening to Stark? And apparently, he also was a genius...

Rogers slipped cautiously into the laboratory. It was obvious from his behavior that such a workplace was definitely not his fairy tale, and yet he was not overwhelmed by the enormity of test tubes, microscopes, spectrophotometers, and other devices also as friendly to the average person. He smiled at the sight of Tony and opened his mouth to say something when he saw Banner's grim expression.

"Did something happen?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing serious," Banner said, and gave Tony a meaningful look. "Tony was just about to call Happy and ask him to take him home. Right, Tony?"

"Bruce, I'm just a little tired, that's all..."

"Argue with me a little more, and myself I will make sure you get to bed." This threat did not have the intended effect, because after a while he added: "I already mentioned that it the same box is me hugging you to sleep and serious conversation with Pepper the next morning?"

If at that moment Steve suggested that he would also cuddle Tony to sleep, he would happily argue a little more. Unfortunately, he didn't hear anything like that, so he obediently reached for the phone and dialed Happy's number.

For a few annoyingly long minutes, he had to explain to Happy that calling for an ambulance and calling for his father was unnecessary. He understood his concern, but all that overprotectiveness was beginning to annoy him a bit. The worst thing was that he felt Steve's eyes on him all the time, which made him constantly lose the thread. Why did he do this to him? His very presence was like torture.

"Happy will be here soon," Tony said finally, finishing the call. "He wondered for a moment if he should come by helicopter, but fortunately, he remembered he didn't have a pilot license."

"Don't worry," Bruce snorted, pleased again. "He'll get it until next time."

"Until tomorrow? Like how?" Tony snorted, giving Bruce one of his most disarming smiles.

This Banner just couldn't stand. He pulled Tony to him and mercilessly began to ruffle his hair. Such a situation would not be anything new for them, but they had no audience ever before. Tony was absolutely certain that Steve was closely following all their words and gestures, he just didn't understand why. Was he going to report it to his father? Stark wondered how long it will take Steve to understand that mentioning Howard's only son was the worst foreplay possible.

"What did Coulson mean about this escaping?" Steve finally asked.

Bruce pulled away quickly from Tony and looked at him with barely repressed concern. Why did all his friends care so much about this kidnapping? It was as if they were assuming that it was the source of some trauma or something... Ok, maybe they were right a little bit. Since that day Tony was constantly improving his armor, but it's probably nothing strange, after all, he was a genius!

He shrugged at Banner and explained:

"Last year I was kidnapped by a terrorist group. They tried to force me to build a weapon for them, but I managed to escape. That's all."

"That's all?" Rogers seemed at least shocked.

"Yeah. All in all, it was their mistake. They should've not left me a can of Coke, safety pins and a screwdriver. You can't even imagine how many possibilities such a set gives."

"Enough, Stark," hissed Steve. Where did his anger come from? It didn't even involve him. "How can you take your life in so lightly?"

"I was needed alive, so, if you didn't notice, Rogers, my life wasn't in danger," Tony snapped. "Besides, my life is absolutely not your business."

"On the contrary, it is my business. If something happened to you, Howard would surely..."

"QUIT IT."

By the time Stark knew what he was doing, he was outside, shivering with despair, and the lab door slammed loudly behind him. He felt like someone was trying to break his chest with a jackhammer. Why did Steve do this to him? Why was only his father important?

"You overstepped, dude," came from behind the door.

"Why? Did I say something wrong?" Steve's voice was full of strange sadness as if he was guided by the best intentions and didn't understand what he didn't succeed.

"You shouldn't mention his father around him."

"But why? Howard is, after all..."

"He is a wonderful man, that's for sure. But he is also a hopeless father. If you want to make friends with Tony, never mention him. Never."

"I thought Howard loved him very much."

"And you are right. They both love each other. But that's not the problem. The problem is that they are really bad at it."


	6. Chapter 6

Tony returned home and went to bed immediately. Both Happy and Jarvis were deeply concerned about his behavior, and especially about how stubbornly he tried to put up a brave face. He hated to hurt his loved ones, but he couldn't help it. He suffered too much, and his suffering spilled out of him like... like foam from a jacuzzi tub, into which someone had poured too much water and bath bubbles.

He was sitting in such a bathtub right now. In the foam reaching his ears, he drowned sadness in the warm smell of almonds. He slept all afternoon and didn't know what to do with himself. Bathing seemed like the best solution.

"Master Stark, you have got on the phone four missed calls from Mr. Rhodney and eighty-six from Miss Potts."

Tony sighed but couldn't help smiling.

"Write to them that I'm fine. I was just tired and I had to sleep."

"I would suggest that you should leave the bathtub because the water has completely cooled down and you may catch a cold, sir."

"It's all right, Jarvis, I got bored with sitting in foam either way."

The bathroom, like most things in his home, was large. Marbles, top-class wood, Chinese silks, gold, and mother-of-pearl decorations surrounded him from all sides. And above all space. His father once told him that it was crucial to leave enough space for his thoughts. Howard Stark understood this very literally and kept not only other people at bay but also the whole reality, constantly chasing the future. Tony didn't like that order. It's terrible to feel like a stranger in your own home. If only he could move permanently to Rhodey!

He wrapped himself tightly in a soft red bathrobe and slid slippers onto his wrinkled feet. His evening set lacked only toast baked with white cheese and honey and hot cocoa. And that meant Tony had to go on a terribly long journey to the kitchen.

"Warm up the toaster, Jarvis. And prepare the rest, too."

Tony left the bathroom, releasing a cloud of hot steam. He shivered involuntarily from the cold air. Why did this damn property have to be so big that everything was far away? He had to develop a special transport to move around his own home. Even let it be roller skates... only better, without wheels, but with jet propulsion.

"Tony, can't you even make a toast yourself, you just have to use Jarvis?"

The question caught him off guard, as did what he found in the kitchen. Or rather who. He thought about the roller skates so much that he didn't notice that his father was in the room. And that he was not alone.

Damn it. Wonderful, just wonderful. His father was just getting Steve drunk with some absurdly exclusive liquor, and Tony was parading around the house only in his bathrobe.

Tony didn't allow himself to blush. He glanced at the kitchen counter on which his artificial intelligence was in control of everything, along with the mechanical arm of far less intelligent Dummy. If his father was at home more often, he would know that such a view was something completely normal. Besides, Steve had the right to be surprised, but his genius father? Tony shrugged dismissively.

"I do not see the problem."

"It's hyperintelligent artificial intelligence, and you use it to make toasts."

"Since I made it myself, I can use it for what I want."

"You made it yourself?"

This question was asked by Steve. He stared with eyes wide open at Jarvis, but he wasn't terrified, more like fascinated. It was obvious that he completely did not understand what was happening right under his nose, but his mind did not try to deny it or reject it. He just accepted what he saw, artificial intelligence was just making a toast for Tony.

A very nice change after fainting and shouting: "There are ghosts! This kitchen is haunted!"

Howard was already opening his mouth to add another remark about wasting talent when (luckily) his phone rang. Older Stark glanced at the screen, winced and ran out of the kitchen, shouting over his shoulder:

"It's about project A.

Steve just nodded understandingly.

And then they were alone.

And Tony was only wearing a soft red bathrobe.

"Did you really make it yourself?"

"Mhm," Tony grunted. Come on! If he doesn't speak now, he may never have another opportunity! "Actually, it's him. Jarvis is male. And he makes pretty good toast. Do you want one?"

"I thought you wouldn't ask," Steve laughed and gave Tony an enchanting smile with the power of turning knees into cotton.

Dummy with his slightly wavering hand first gave a plate with toasts burned into gold to Rogers, and then another one to Tony, thus ending their quasi-conversation. Unfortunately, that was the truth. They had nothing to talk about. Wait, what did Pepper say? Sport, literature, art, Frank Sinatra...?

"Steeevee! Can you come to my office?" Howard called at that moment, without even going back into the kitchen.

Hearing this, Rogers blushed, put down his plate quickly and, smiling shyly, apologized to Tony, and simply fled. And that would be enough when it comes to intelligent conversation.

Maybe it was supposed to be like that? Maybe it wasn't the one and only person that would change Tony's whole life? After all, he knew nothing about Steve. Besides the fact he was a miracle created by some mysterious serum and that he had an affair with his father. And he didn't even stay with him long enough to finish his toast.

"Jarvis, I left Coulson's project on the desk. Could you upload it to the database and prepare a list of necessary items?"

"Yes, Master Stark."

"Oh, and I wanted to make some improvements to the armor." Prepare everything, I'll be there in a minute."

Not that his armor needed any improvements. However, if there was to be someone in the world with arrows equipped with his stun gun, why should he not be prepared for the fact that this person would ever hit him with that weapon? Actually, he was even able to go a step further and...

Oh.

Very interesting.

Well, whoever was supposed to be the owner of the arrows, for their own safety, better not shoot at Tony Stark.


	7. Chapter 7

"I really can't believe you are doing this," Rhodey laughed as soon as he heard that the large suitcase Tony had brought to school was meant for Coulson.

Tony just shrugged.

"It's nothing special."

"Don't be so modest. Everything you do is unique," Pepper snorted, almost bursting with pride. She behaved just like an older sister, whose younger brother just learned to ride a bicycle without training wheels. "How's the armor?"

"Not so loud," Tony hissed. "Phil has ears everywhere."

As soon as they had overcome the laughter, Tony told them about all the armor updates. He didn't go into details because he knew they wouldn't understand it anyway, but there were things he wanted to tell someone. Oh, just to hear how brilliant he is. And the praise of friends meant the most to him. He was so busy talking that he didn't even notice Barton approaching.

"Hey, Stark," Clint called so close that Tony began to wonder how much of their conversation he could have heard (and how much he would be able to repeat to somebody else). "Coulson asked me to bring you to his office. Apparently, you have a package for him."

Long live the monitoring!

Tony nodded and quickly said goodbye to Pepper and Rhodey. Accordingly to his speculations, Steve and Natalie stood nearby, but they didn't follow them, and they limited themselves to close observation. Seeing that Tony was looking in his direction, the Rogers smiled shyly and waved to him, to which Stark replied with a restrained nod. He was slowly getting used to the idea that his new crush was absolutely beyond his reach and he wasn't going to delude himself that it was not the truth. This was a very good direction for the development of his feelings. And it was seemingly the least painful.

"How do you do that?" asked Clint. Tony looked at him clueless. "How can you be... You know. Rogers-proof."

"I don't think I understand the question."

"In general, it's very simple. Steve is nice to everyone, and everyone is nice to Steve. Only you're not. Why? Is that some kind of miracle?"

Nice. How was Tony going to get out of it?

"You can't be nice to everyone," he finally said.

"Steve can."

"No, you don't understand," Tony sighed. "You can't be genuinely nice to everyone, because being nice means liking someone, and there will always be someone you don't like. It's natural. As for Rogers, well, he really isn't nice to me. He is nice to my father, and being nice to me is just part of that."

"So you're assuming Steve doesn't like you?"

"If you want to put it this way, yes."

"If you want to act like that, then this theory will eventually become true," Barton growled.

"Maybe it will be better that way for everyone."

Tony managed to avoid another awkward question only because they arrived at the door of Coulson's office (thank God for Coulson, once again). They knocked and went inside.

"Anthony, would you be so nice and show Clint the content of your suitcase?" Coulson asked before Tony could offend him for instead of saying "good morning".

Barton opened his mouth wide in surprise, then began to ask the headmaster about hundreds, in Tony's opinion, completely irrelevant things. After all, he went to a special school for very gifted people, so why was he so surprised by the fact that the equipment was arranged for him by another student? His attitude changed as soon as he saw the contents of the suitcase. In a split second, he turned from a surprised boy into a professional archer. He touched the arrows, caressed them, checked their weight in his hands, and finally stated:

"They're nice but slightly out of balance."

"Should I make improvements?" Tony asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You don't have to, I can handle them," said Clint, giving Tony a warm smile. "Just let me know when you will do the next batch. I will give you a few arrows that I use usually."

Stark nodded, glad to know that there was no sign of the reluctance Barton had given him recently. He turned to Coulson instead:

"I thought it was a secret project. Why did you let me see who I made these arrows for?"

"I assumed it was a problem that Clint could solve without intermediaries," the headmaster replied in such a tone that Tony thought for a moment that he winked at him. "You have the right to know who your client is, Anthony."

"Thanks, Phil! I always knew you were a really nice guy!" Tony shouted and fled the office before Coulson could scream at him.

Only after crossing almost the entire length of the corridor did he realize that Barton was running after him. They stopped, looked at each other, then laughed. It took them a good few minutes to recover from it.

"Sorry, Stark," Clint croaked as soon as he caught his breath. "I misjudged you. You are quite neat."

"Well, and you're not as stiff as I thought at first," Tony replied.

As a sign of the newly made bond, they shook hands and exchanged meaningful smiles. Everything would be perfect if Clint didn't decide to return to their earlier conversation.

"Give Rogers one more chance. I don't know what he did to you, but I think it's worth..."

"What for?" Tony snorted. He had had enough of this. It's not his fault that the relationship between him and Rogers was so awkward. "To even more often admire how incredible is his relationship with my father?

"Why do you always twist everything around?" groaned Barton. "You are the first person who just decided to cross him out. Why don't you even want to try to be his friend?"

"Barton, it's not like I don't want to," Tony whispered in a pained voice. "This is simply impossible. Even if I wanted to, I really can't help it."


	8. Chapter 8

Barton never again tried to convince Tony to give Rogers one more chance, and Tony was extremely grateful for that. Thanks to this, their relations remained solid, and the implementation of new stocks of arrows was a pleasant opportunity for both to talk, and not a bothersome duty. Behind the mask of seriousness and cool distance, Clint turned out to be a really nice, though somewhat malicious specimen of a cynic, so he immediately became friends not only with Tony but also with Pepper and Rhodey.

The chances that anything will flourish between young Stark and Rogers have dropped to zero. Tony did absolutely everything to achieve this: at school, he hid in workshops and laboratories, and at home, he didn't stick his nose outside the door of his rooms. It was a pity that he couldn't see Banner as often as he would like, but he explained the situation to him and hoped that his friend would at least try to understand it.

Maybe Bruce could understand it. It would be nice because Tony didn't quite understand all of that. He was never too comfortable in being in love, much less being in a relationship. It didn't mean he wasn't in any of them. On the contrary, he used to be quite often. So what, since every time he heard something like:

"You remind me of my younger brother so much that I feel like looking after you forever."

Or:

"I've always wanted to try with someone younger."

Or even worse:

"You know, everyone said you were easy and rich, so I thought: why not?"

He knew that the relationship with Steve would look completely different. He had no reason for that certainty, and yet he simply knew. It didn't change the fact that Steve was painfully out of reach.

"Master Stark, Miss Potts is calling. Should I connect?"

"Yes, Jarvis, connect," Tony called, stepping away from his masterpiece.

"Hey, Tones, would you like to go to the cinema with us?"

"With us like with whom?"

"With me, Rhodey and... some other people."

"What other people?" he pressured.

"Natalie and Steve..." To drown out his possible refusal, Pepper switched to machine-gun mode. "We also wanted to get Clint and Bruce, but Bruce has some super-secret, super-important project to finish, and Clint has some watch to handle. I asked him if David and Pamela will be there and he had no idea what I meant! Can you imagine? When did he grow up? So what, Tony? Are you going?"

"I'm sorry, Pep. I have to finish my armor."

"More improvements? I thought it was ready."

"Because it is. And that's why I can finally paint it."

"Oh! What colors did you choose?"

"Red and gold."

"Isn't that too pretentious?"

"More than calling it Iron Man?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No. I'm serious. It adheres to the classic current, is easy to remember and generally fits. It's just right for a superhero."

"And what? Will you be flying around the city and saving people?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, Tony. You'd better stay away from problems. At least until I get back from the cinema. Ok?"

"I'll try. Have fun."

"You too!"

No matter what Pepper thought, red and gold matched perfectly, just like the name he picked. He wasn't sure if he was swollen with pride or paint fumes, but he knew for sure that he had done something magnificent. No. Monumental. That's a better word. In half an hour, when the paint dries, his work of the last few months will finally be done.

Barely refraining from jumping, he went to the kitchen to celebrate his genius with sweet, crispy toast.

It was just in the middle of eating third when Jarvis started the alarm.

"Master Stark, Mr. Banner's life is in serious danger."

Constant monitoring of the threat to friends' lives was the only thing similar to the obsession in which he invested after his abduction. He didn't care so much about his own life, because he knew that others cared about it, but he would never forgive himself if his loved ones were hurt.

"Details, Jarvis. You need to give me more details,” he called, running towards his workshop.

"Mr. Banner is at school, his blood is deadly high in adrenaline, if atrial fibrillation does not stop within three minutes, the risk of heart attack will be at 98%. His body was strongly radiated, which causes constant mutations..."

It's all because of this damn project. Only how did Bruce get irradiated? Was he going to use himself as a lab animal? He had mice and rats at his disposal. Maybe the serum was only compatible with the human body? Perhaps in the case of any other species, it caused such a strong immune response that it ended in the death of the test object?

All this did not change the fact that Bruce should not have tested this shit on himself.

Tony concluded that armor would get him to school the fastest. It wasn't that he wanted to test it again. After all, the fresh paint could crack, so it was clear that he was guided only by the safety of his friend.

When he locked himself inside, and all parameters indicated readiness for action, he asked Jarvis for another report.

"The mutations have stopped, Master Stark. Atrial fibrillation as well. Adrenaline levels are still high. I noted contact with the voltage from the stun gun invented by you, sir."

Why did Clint shoot Bruce?! Understanding nothing of this, Tony opened the door to the balcony and flew out of the house. The flight usually gave him a lot of pleasure, but not this time.

"I detected a call made on Mr. Coulson's phone. Should I hack it?"

"Sure."

"Director Fury, we have a serious problem," Coulson's voice sounded even more somber than usual. In the background, something could be heard between the wild yelling and screaming, the sounds of shots and demolished buildings. "Some green monster broke into the school grounds and completely destroyed Banner's laboratory. Hawkeye tries to stop him, but no type of arrow can hurt that beast much. On the contrary, he is getting more and more enraged with each passing minute, and we can't find Banner anywhere. We need support."

"I'm sending Captain and Widow.

Hawkeye? An aggressive green monster? Captain and Widow? Banner nowhere to find? And all this serum, radiation and mutation.

It was bad. Very very bad.


	9. Chapter 9

Correction: it was terrible. Worse than terrible.

Apocalyptic.

Not only Banner's laboratory was destroyed, but the entire wing of the school.

And indeed there was a green monster. The worst thing was that, as predicted, Tony identified his friend in the monster.

He very quickly tracked Clint, who, shooting the monster-Banner with a bow, tried to lure him out of school so that Coulson could thoroughly search the laboratory. So they still didn't realize that their opponent and its victim were one and the same person.

The time for thinking was now over. Now Tony had to act.

The pharmacist almost fainted from the horror when he bought hypertension and sleeping pills, but fortunately, she neither lost consciousness nor called the police. She behaved very bravely for someone who was dealing with Iron Man for the first time.

It was enough for him to force Barton to put his bow down, immobilize Banner and pour all of the pills into his green lips. At least Tony guessed it would work.

A very simple plan.

He flew over to Clint and called out:

"Barton! Stop shooting at him! This is Banner!"

Clint didn't think much about his moves, many years of practice prevailed over reason. As soon as Tony appeared in sight, Barton aimed the arrow at him, activated it and fired. Contrary to his expectations, the arrow didn't go towards the new antagonist and didn't incapacitate him.

Stark didn't have much influence on what happened.

The moment his armor identified the source of danger from the arrow, the stun-gun shot straight into Barton's hand and knocked him unconscious.

It was then that Coulson saw him and fired a very accurate warning shot just above his right ear, then demanded that Tony went down to the ground and lie face down.

As if that was not enough, Banner chose him as a new target and began to throw at him everything that fell into his large green hands.

"Jarvis, does Coulson carry a walkie-talkie or anything?" Tony asked, avoiding bricks flying towards him at terrifying speed. "Can you catch its frequency?"

"Yes, Master Stark. You have contact."

"Phil, stop shooting! It's me, Tony Stark!"

"Anthony? You want to tell me that you are in this... this..."

"Armor?" Tony suggested. "Yes, but this is not the time for that. This green monster is Banner."

"So... you have any idea how to stop him?"

"Yes, but I will need one of the school lanterns."

"Anthony, a quarter of the school is in ruins. One lantern more or less really doesn't make much difference to me now. Just stop him."

Stark didn't expect that thanks to his armor he would be able to pull out the lantern. Fortunately, he was. Banner was surprisingly fast for a huge, heavy monster, but he couldn't match Iron Man. Bending the lantern like it was made of plasticine, Tony wrapped it very strongly around his green friend. He knew that he didn't have much time, because the beast was able to tear much stronger things than the lantern, so as soon as he shouted something that sounded like:

"Hulk angry!"

Tony stuffed all purchased tablets into his open mouth and flew off as soon as possible to Coulson, who was just dealing with Barton.

"Should work any minute," Tony said, taking off his helmet.

"What happened to Clint?"

"He got hit with the stun-gun."

"Why? After all, this equipment was supposed to be safe and easy to use."

"Yeah. That's because he tried to shoot me."

Coulson just nodded. Tony wasn't sure how he should interpret it, but it might have been worse. At least Banner began to recover. With each passing moment, he was becoming less and less green and calmer, and finally, as an ordinary, beloved, completely harmless Bruce, he began to snore quietly. They were about to cover him with a blanket when a helicopter landed on the square outside the school.

They did not have to wait long until the boss of all bosses Nicolas Fury arrived. He had dark skin, an eyepatch, and looked scary and mysterious in a black duster. His face expressed absolutely nothing, calmly judged all the damage, as if he had already seen much worse things. Rogers and Rushman followed him. Well, at least it was clear who Captain and Widow were.

"How's it, Agent Coulson?" Fury asked. He didn't have to speak loudly. Everything around him died down immediately.

"Under control, director of Fury. Barton and Banner are unconscious and the school needs renovation. Besides that, there are no major losses."

"And this green..."

"It was Banner, sir."

"Our Banner?" Fury looked doubtfully at the battered, naked Bruce lying in the cocoon of the broken lantern. It was a rhetorical question, however, and Fury shifted his gaze to Tony without waiting for an answer. "What kind of armor is this?"

"It's Anthony Stark's new prototype," Coulson answered quickly before Tony could even open his mouth. Unfortunately, he managed to open the mask, so that everyone could admire how, with real terror on his face, he tries to come up with any logical answer.

"It doesn't look like a prototype, Agent Coulson," Fury said. "I'd rather say it's a finished product," he looked at Tony so attentively and penetratingly that the boy had a sincere desire to sink into the ground. "Tell me, Stark, how did you build something like that without Coulson noticing?"

"Phil gives me a free hand when it comes to projects... director Fury" Tony replied, smiling shyly.

To his surprise, Fury also smiled, which seemed to him a good sign for a moment, then this illusion popped like a soap bubble.

"You're in serious trouble, Mr. Stark."


	10. Chapter 10

They needed a comfortable spot where Banner and Barton could recover and the rest of the parties had a serious conversation. Unluckily, the Stark estate turned out to be the most convenient place. And if that wasn't enough, this time Howard Stark chose to be at home for a moment. And that meant that Tony couldn't participate in the "adult's chat".

Funny, but if he had to do his father's work, he was old enough even when he was eight. Why did he suddenly need a parent now? After all, everything went great and nobody was hurt, right?

He holed up in his workshop, having the unpleasant feeling that those might be his last moments spent in it. Damn! He didn't plan it that way.

"Master Stark, you have a guest.

"Who is it?"

"Mr. Rogers."

That was what he lacked today. Shit. But it couldn't get worse, could it?

"Let him in."

He heard the door open and quiet footsteps. He knew Rogers was behind him, but he didn't turn around. He felt no need. What could they say to each other?

"You probably won't enjoy it, but you will lose your scholarship," Steve finally said, coming closer to him and leaning his hip against the edge of the desk, forcing Tony to look at him. At least he tried to force him, only he didn't succeed. "Fury also suggested confiscating all your... wonderful devices."

"But?"

"But I didn't let them."

Tony couldn't stand it anymore. He turned his chair slightly and looked at Rogers in surprise.

"Why?" he asked, and after a while he added in a more suspicious tone, narrowing his eyes. "Where's the catch?"

"The catch is that you will be allocated in a military scholarship of the same class as mine," Rogers explained calmly. He was looking down at Tony all the time, arms folded. He looked so attractive that Stark had to go to great lengths to fight the urge to touch him. "It means more or less that from tomorrow I will be your supervisor and you have just become a member of project A."

"Project A?"

"The Avengers," Steve explained, then smiled crookedly. "I didn't choose the name, but it's not that important."

"So what is important?" Tony asked, feeling that this was just the beginning of the "good" news.

"It is important that we have been looking for a suitable base for a long time. Because you will be one of us... your father proposed your mansion. I hope you understand our situation. It was too good an offer to reject."

"By "we" you mean yourself, Barton and Rushman?"

"Yes."

"Fine," Stark agreed, shrugging.

"Really?" Rogers asked with surprise, and his face lit up with a wide smile.

"Let it go or I'll change my mind."

Steve laughed out loud, which made Tony realize how simple he really was. Someone who was able to laugh like that just had to be good to the bone. And it was terrifying.

"If we belong to one team, can I call you by your name?"

Tony didn't expect that question. And even if he expected it, he wouldn't know what to say. So he just shrugged and nodded. Steve's smile grew even wider, as wide as it was possible.

"What about Bruce?"

Rogers sighed and frowned.

"I wanted to include him in project A, but Fury said he had to think about it. That in its current state Banner is too unstable to make such decisions. Unfortunately, I had to agree with him."

"Maybe Bruce should stay here?" Stark suggested. "You know, it will be easier to react when he starts to turn green again."

"That's a good idea," Rogers said and headed toward the exit, probably to share this plan with Fury and Coulson. But before he left the workshop, he looked at Tony again, and with that wonderful smile, he said, "I'm very glad everything is all right between us, Tony."

These words would have pleased Stark if they hadn't sounded like a big and cruel lie.

"I'm grateful to you, Rogers," he said slowly, feeling his heart breaking again. "But a debt of gratitude is not the same as friendship."

Tony knew he had hurt him. He saw it on Steve's wonderfully honest face. It was better that way. Stark preferred to hurt him now and draw a clear boundary between them than to give him the false conviction that they could become friends.

They couldn't become friends. At that moment Tony already knew he loved him too much to be just his friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony probably would not notice too many of the changes that took place in his life (or rather at his house), if not for the fact that, unfortunately, came the time of Christmas holidays, which meant few weeks off from school. He couldn't even count on the support of Rhodey and Pepper because they both went abroad with their parents. Lucky. He would also like to go as far as possible, but he was afraid to leave his home in the hands of this band of weirdos who proudly called themselves "The Avengers".

The most interesting thing that happened in the last few days was the strange Banner & Barton alliance. It was fair to conclude that after they both tried to kill each other, they would avoid and secretly hate each other.

There was nothing further from the truth.

Barton decided to talk to Banner immediately to save himself from awkward situations. It turned out to be a bull's-eye, and even more. Despite all their differences, they simply discovered soul mates in each other. Although separately they were both quite nice, they changed beyond recognition when they were together, spreading anger, sadness, and sorrow in the unexpected ironic twist.

Tony behind their backs called them trolls, but the annoyance over such a turn of events was overcome by the joy that shy and alienated Bruce found a new friend.

Another strange discovery was that Natalie Rushman was actually Natasha Romanov, a world-class assassin wanted for numerous crimes, who got from the SHIELD her last chance to return to the light side of the force. For the first couple of days, after bringing this information to light, Tony tried to avoid it, but he couldn't do it for too long. She discovered his weakness for sweets and began to bake muffins every day, which made him turn a blind eye to her past.

Rogers remained a huge problem. Although Tony was still deluding himself that he would somehow avoid the blonde young god, it soon turned out that it was absolutely impossible. He even concluded that the rest of the household allied against him and purposely led to situations in which he and Rogers were alone in the room.

That was the case also this evening.

The Star Trek marathon, which they agreed to watch earlier, was to be broadcast on television. Suddenly, however, it turned out that Tasha had to take care of shopping, and Bruce and Clint desperately want to help her. The effect was that only Tony and Steve remained at the screening.

Tony didn't know what to do with himself. He took a strategic position on the edge of the sofa and tried to focus on the screen of his tablet. The fact that Steve was doing exactly the same at the other end of the sofa (but he was using a notebook and a pencil) did not lift his spirits.

And to think that once he stubbornly claimed that nothing could discourage him from watching Star Trek...

As if that wasn't enough, Rogers muted the sound every time the ad spot started. There was absolutely nothing worse than having him so horribly close, hearing his pencil scraping against paper and his breath...

"Could you tell me why you don't like me so much?" Steve asked in his wonderful voice, taking advantage of one of the commercial interludes between the episodes.

This question hurt. Why couldn't he just leave the topic? Why was he bringing it up with such persistence? He should have known for a long time that it was hurting both of them. This time he crossed the line. Tony felt something break in him. He couldn't stand it anymore, he had to finally throw it all out.

"How can I like you if you are sleeping with my father?"

Steve turned abruptly and looked at Tony in horror. Stark wanted to run away. He didn't even find enough courage to at least look at Rogers. He felt his face begin to burn in shame under the pressure of those wonderful blue eyes.

"Why do you think I... and your father..."

"It's how he talks to you, how you talk to him... and when I saw you together for the first time, you..."

"Tony," Steve said frightfully loudly. "Look at me."

Stark very slowly turned his head and felt everything soften in him and begun to spin at a dizzying pace. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't. Steve acted on him like a magnet; once pulled to him, Tony was unable to escape.

"Why does it hurt you so much that I could be with your father?"

"I just do not want..."

"Why?"

He tried to turn his head away, but Steve took his cheeks and held him tightly.

"Because it hurts."

"Tony, start expressing more clearly." Rogers sighed. "I'm trying to understand what you mean, but your answers don't help me at all. What hurts you? That I could be with your father? Why would that hurt you?"

"He will hurt you," Tony whispered. With every moment everything burned more and more. Didn't Steve see that? "He always hurts everybody. He didn't do it on purpose, but no one was ever happy with him for more than a few weeks. And I didn't want him to hurt you."

"That's not true," Steve snorted. "If that were the case, you would try to discourage me from your father, while you, at all costs, wanted to discourage me from yourself. It doesn't make sense, Tony."

"I just preferred you didn't like me right away than you liked me first and then hated me because of my father."

Rogers took a deep breath and slowly moved away from him. He kept looking at Tony closely, then...

...he began to laugh.

He laughed so loudly and so honestly that Stark stopped understanding anything at all. Torn from the Rogers' magnetic influence, he jumped from the sofa and tried to escape, but Steve quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer. Tony struggled and pulled away for a moment, but finally gave up.

"What's so funny about that?" Tony moaned in a pained voice, which finally calmed Rogers.

"Before I joined Dr. Erskine's project, I had asthma and serious heart disease."

"It's still not..."

"Tony, your father was helping me with ECG tests."

Stark was speechless. Well... it did explain a lot. Certainly most of what happened. Why didn't he come up with it himself? Why did he immediately suspect the worst? It was his father's fault. If it wasn't for his promiscuous social life, Tony would never have thought of that.

"So you... and my father... you are not...?"

"Of course not."

"It's not so obvious."

"This is very obvious because I am interested in someone else."

It took Tony a while to understand that allusion. His thinking was definitely hampered by the fact that only one Steve's hand was on his hand. The other, however, began to stroke his back along the spine line, from the neck to the sacrum and back, simultaneously pulling him towards Rogers. That's why Tony realized that Steve shamelessly picked him up, only when he sat on Rogers' lap, and his wonderfully soft lips touched his own.

It was a very short kiss, more like a test before something more serious than a real caress.

"Do you want to keep watching or do you prefer to go to my room?" Steve asked, leaning over him so low that they almost touched their noses.

What would he say to him? "Gladly, but first you should know I'm only seventeen"? He didn't have any real experience in relationships, he couldn't even talk about such things. That's why he has never...

"Nice, Steve," Clint laughed as he entered the room. Bruce was right behind him, and they were both laden with shopping. "What will it look like when the pride of our nation, the personification of all virtues will be caught fucking hot seventeen?"

Rogers looked at Barton confused, then looked at Tony. He was about to say something when Stark turned to Clint and hissed:

"It's not your business, Barton."

Normally, Clint wouldn't have given up after a few blunt remarks, but this time Bruce poked his hip slightly and winked, and they both left.

"That was suspiciously easy," Tony noted, smiling shyly at Rogers.

Steve smiled back and kissed him again. Their lips touched so gently that Stark began to fear that they would not cross the line of modest kisses that evening. He couldn't allow it. He was quite familiar with kissing, so he decided to force a slightly faster pace on Steve.

He leaned closer to him, put his hands on his shoulders, and carefully bit his lower lip. Rogers, as if just waiting for it, embraced him tighter and moved him closer, then slipped his tongue between Tony's lips. Tony sighed with pleasure. He did not expect that such discreet motivation could change so much.

It changed absolutely everything.

With each passing moment, Steve was more and more possessive. He alternately sucked and bit Tony's lips, combed Tony's hair with his fingers, shyly massaged his chest. Stark tried to repay him the same, but it soon came to him that he had completely lost control of the situation. He didn't even object when Steve picked him up and carried to his room.

Tony tried to look around, but Steve didn't turn on the light, just immediately put him on the bed. He stepped away only for a moment to turn on the player. Tony laughed involuntarily when he heard Sinatra. Steve rubbed his neck, embarrassed by that reaction. Even in the dark, his blue eyes seemed to shine. How could Tony deny him anything? He moved to the wall to make Steve more space, what he immediately used.

They lay next to each other, kissed, brushed each other carefully. Tony didn't even notice when they were undressing (he just noticed that it was very difficult to unbutton a shirt with one hand), and then they were just in their underwear. Panting, he leaned closer to Steve, put his nose against his collarbone, and let him slip his knee between his thighs.

"Oh Tony, and what am I supposed to do now?" Rogers laughed into his ear with pain in his voice.

Tony could feel the heat pulsing perfectly through the thin material, so he didn't have to ask what Steve meant. He didn't answer him; instead, he began to rub against him. Steve immediately understood his intention and began to help him. Their bodies began to tremble slightly and vibrate, and then pressed on in a rush of pleasure.

"Do you realize how long I can't stop thinking about you?" Steve gasped, stroking Tony's cheek with his thumb.

"For three months?"

"For over a year."

Tony pulled away from Rogers so he could look him in the eye. Steve used this to lie back, pulled young Stark back and let him put his head on his shoulder.

"It's a very long story, but it's roughly because Howard once forced me to watch an interview with you. Then suddenly I started to notice that you were everywhere. You know, in newspapers, radio, and television. I wouldn't normally think you were within my reach, but I knew your father, so I hoped I might have a chance."

"Couldn't you ask him to introduce us earlier?" Tony cursed at the thought of how many problems it would have saved them.

"I was afraid you might consider me too... forward?"

"Why do you think that would bother me?"

"It should. All that time I thought you were much older and now..."

"Hush," Tony silenced him. "We don't have to hurry, right? We can take small steps and see how it goes."

"That's more than I have hoped for," whispered Steve. Something in his voice made Tony think, that he was about to cry from relief and joy.

They didn't have the strength to talk long. Tony let Steve kiss and cuddle him, repaying him with similar caresses until he was too tired to move. It was wonderful falling asleep with the thought that he had finally found the perfect place to sleep, without thoughts and nightmares swirling in his head. And in the morning he would wake up with someone who belonged only to him.


End file.
